La hermosa pareja de Dudley
by BipaCreeper
Summary: Dudley Dursley conoce a su chica ideal: bonita, educada y con interés para el boxeo. Está ansioso para presentársela a sus padres... pero algo hará que todos sus planes se vayan a pique. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, en la categoría de "Bruj@s y Muggles"


_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**Más de 1.000 historias**__ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, en la categoría de __**"Bruj s y Muggles"**_

* * *

**La hermosa pareja de Dudley**

Cuando Dudley Dursley tuvo que decir que se mudaba a Londres, hubo un alboroto en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Lágrimas, gritos, discusiones… ¿Por qué quería irse "peoncita" de casa? ¿Qué habían hecho mal?

La verdad es que peoncita tenía ya veinte años y desde hacía tres que había empezado a tomarse en serio su afición al boxeo. Quizás porque había entendido que, tras su encuentro con los dementores, su vida había corrido peligro por primera vez. Aquello le abrió un poco los ojos y cuando tuvieron que irse de casa se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, y que de verdad él y su familia estaban amenazados. Cuando volvieron a su casa, aliviados, tras unos meses, Dudley dejó los estudios (en los que era un completo inútil) y se dedicó a lo que de verdad le gustaba, el boxeo.

Así pues, muy a su pesar, empezó una dieta especial para deportistas y se entrenaba todos los días de la semana. Al cabo de un año seguía siendo igual de enorme, pero al menos ya no se debía a la grasa. Y cuando cumplió los veinte le ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres, por lo que tendría que mudarse allí.

-¡Vamos contigo! – Exclamó Petunia con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡no quiero que estés solo!

-¡No voy a estar sólo! Viviré con un par de compañeros.

-¿Y cómo te las arreglaras sin mami? – Preguntó Petunia y luego miró a su marido - ¡Vernon, di algo!

Vernon se quedó un rato pensativo.

-La verdad es que el chico ya es mayor y esta es una oportunidad única… algún día tiene que irse de casa, Petunia…

-¡Pero no ahora! ¡Aún es muy joven!

-¡Ya soy mayor, mamá! – se quejó Dudley.

No quería seguir viviendo con sus padres. No se quejaba de su cuidado (es más, la perspectiva de tener que cuidarse él solo le daba un poco de miedo) pero la vida en Londres parecía mucho más emocionante que la vida en Privet Drive. Compartiría piso con dos compañeros de boxeo y sabía lo que aquello significaba: fiestas hasta las tantas, poder poner música con el volumen a tope, no tener que dar explicaciones… toda la libertad que ofrecía vivir sin los padres.

Así que después de muchas discusiones, de promesas de escribirse y llamarse cada semana sin falta, de consejos por parte de Petunia sobre como llevar una casa, Dudley se fue a vivir a Londres.

* * *

Ya había pasado cuatro años de aquello y Dudley, apodado Gran D, acababa de ganar su tercer campeonato. Sus padres no se lo habían perdido y habían corrido a abrazarlo entre lágrimas de alegría. Frank, su compañero, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

-Cuando acabes vuelve a casa, te mereces una fiesta.

Dudley sonrió. Sabía que en las fiestas que preparaba Frank no faltaban nunca las chicas. Para su asombro, cuando se mudó a Londres, descubrió que había chicas a las que llamaba la atención por primera vez en su vida. No a todas, claro, puesto que muchas opinaban que Dudley era demasiado bruto y enorme, pero había unas cuantas que si parecían interesadas en él y Dudley no perdió su oportunidad.

Aquella noche la casa se llenó de gente, unas veinte personas, en las cuales más o menos la mitad eran chicas. Era un grupo de aficionadas al boxeo, entre las cuales había muchas fans de Gran D, que lo saludaron efusivamente. El correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa hasta que la vio. Tez pálida, ojos azules pelo largo y rubio. Se la quedó mirando con una mueca estúpida en la cara.

Era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida.

La muchacha no parecía molestarle la mirada babeante de Dudley (las demás rieron). Con una sonrisa angelical, se presentó:

-Me llamo Gabrielle – dijo, con un ligero acento francés – he venido a Londres a terminar mis estudios. Te he visto hoy boxeando, lo has hecho genial.

-Gra… gracias – contestó Dud, todavía mirándola.

-Veo que has conocido a las chicas – dijo Frank, apareciendo por detrás y dando una colleja amistosa a Dudley. Él también miraba de reojo a Gabrielle. – Son muy guapas y simpáticas.

-Vamos a buscar bebidas, ¿vale? – le dijo a Frank y lo arrastró hacia la otra punta del salón. Empezó a susurrar con tono confidencial – mira Frank, ya que se tu siempre te llevas las más guapas, pero esta noche quiero a Gabrielle.

-No eres el único – suspiró Frank.

-Creo que me la merezco – insistió Dudley – he ganado el campeonato.

-De acuerdo… - dijo su amigo, resignado – trataré de que nadie más se le acerque. Cuídala bien, Gran D.

Dudley sonrió y se fue a buscar un par de bebidas.

* * *

Estuvieron hablando durante muchas horas, o más bien, Gabrielle hablaba y Dudley escuchaba con la boca abierta. Le contó como era su antiguo colegio, qué vestido llevaba en la boda de su hermana, como eran sus amigas….

-¿Y qué estás estudiando ahora? – le preguntó Dudley.

-Oh, te reirías.

-No voy a reírme – le dijo Dudley – no creo que sea peor que los estudios de mi primo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué estudió tu primo?

Dudley estuvo a punto de revelárselo pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que quería era quedar mal ante una chica tan hermosa como Gabrielle: sin duda se pensaría que estaba loco de remate, si se lo contaba. Trató de corregirse:

-Nada… era un poco raro y fue llevado a un colegio especial…

-¡Oh, pobrecito! – exclamó Gabrielle, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Si, bueno, pero ahora creo que ya trabaja – continuó Dudley, que no quería seguir hablando de su primo – Bueno, ¿y que te ha llevado a ver una lucha de boxeo? Pareces educada, de buena familia y eso… quiero decir… las chicas a las que les gusta el boxeo no son así…

-Ya – suspiró Gabrielle – si mis padres o mi hermana supiesen donde estoy… sentía curiosidad por los deportes mu… de clase baja – corrigió rápidamente – así que estoy aquí medio a escondidas. Tampoco había estado nunca en una fiesta así.

Dudley sonrió ampliamente. La chica era encantadora: guapa, simpática, inteligente y un poco rebelde. Además, como le había contado, ya había cumplido los dieciocho años. No parecía tener ningún defecto. ¿O sí?

* * *

Para disgusto de Dudley, no pasó nada más aquella noche pero se dieron los números de teléfono y siguieron hablando. Tuvieron una cita donde Dudley estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que subió al ring. Nunca había tenido ninguna cita ya que se limitaba a estar con las chicas una sola noche. Además, aquella chica parecía tener mucha clase. No tenía que comportarse como un patán, ni como un bruto.

Pero por su suerte, no tuvo que hablar mucho: Gabrielle se encargaba de hacerlo. Le contó lo mucho que le gustaba Londres, otro día le invitó a su pequeño piso (pero curiosamente no le dejó pasar del salón alegando que lo demás estaba muy desordenado) y, sin embargo, no quería decirle lo que estaba estudiando.

En la tercera cita se besaron por primera vez y Dudley empezó a considerar la posibilidad de salir con ella. Desde que la había conocido no le llamaba la atención ninguna otra chica, puesto que ninguna le parecía tan guapa como Gabrielle. Ella sonrió y le dijo:

-Eres un encanto, Gran D. No sabía que los mu… la gente como tú pudiera ser tan interesante.

-¿La gente como yo? – preguntó Dudley, sin saber si sentirse ofendido o no.

-Sí, quería referirme a los… luchadores de boxeo – Gabrielle soltó una risita. Finalmente lo miró con seriedad – Me gustas, Dudley.

-A… a mi también me gustas – dijo Dudley, con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Se volvieron a besar y Dudley se imaginó a él entrando en casa de Privet Drive junto a Gabrielle. Sus padres quedarían impresionados, al igual que sus vecinos. La gente murmuraría lo famoso que es ahora el niño rechoncho de los Dursley, y lo guapa que es su novia. ¡Incluso su primo tendría celos de él! Las imágenes de un futuro perfecto empezaron a pasar por la mente de Dudley. Gabrielle, por su lado, había vuelto a hablar:

-¿Te he contado aquella vez que un chico me rescató de un lago? Pasé mucho miedo, pero él me salvó… era un encanto, se llamaba Harry Potter y…

-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Dudley y se levantó de la silla, mientras todas las imágenes desaparecían de su cabeza - ¿Has dicho Harry Potter?

-Sí… ¿qué pasa? – Gabrielle parecía asustada.

-No… no te vuelvas a acercar a él – dijo, jadeando y volviéndose a sentar. Era consciente de que Harry también le había salvado la vida a él, pero no quería que Gabrielle supiese nada de todo aquél mundo – es un poco… raro.

-¡No es raro! – dijo Gabrielle. Lo miraba preocupado – la verdad es que… no te lo he querido decir, pero si empezamos a salir, creo que deberías saberlo…

-¿Qué pasa? – Dudley se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Pues… que yo también soy… rara – dijo ella – estoy estudiando magia.

* * *

Dudley se sentó en su sofá todavía con la sensación de que le habían dado un golpe en su gran cabeza. Tenía la mente en blanco. Frank regresó en aquel momento y se lo encontró sentado con la mirada ausente.

-¿Dud? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué…?

-Hoy… ¿tenías la cita con Gabrielle, no? – recordó Frank - ¿ha ido bien?

-Sí, si, ha ido genial hasta que… - Dudley se puso pálido. Frank lo miró interesado – la chica no es quien decía ser. Me ha contado un secreto y… ahora no sé qué hacer.

Frank lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le preguntó:

-¿Es un hombre?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no es un hombre! ¡No seas idiota! No, lo que me dijo es otra cosa… no te lo puedo contar, lo siento.

-Vale, es menor de edad y temes que te metan en la cárcel – asintió Frank – ya me lo parecía a mi, con aquella carita…

-No, no es menor.

-Entonces dices que es una chica y es mayor de edad ¿Dónde está el problema? – preguntó su amigo – mira, puede que tenga manías raras, supongo que nadie puede ser perfecto, pero no la dejes escapar. No creo que vuelva a aparecer una chica así en años.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, hazme caso.

Dudley se quedó pensando un largo rato. Su idea principal fue rechazar a la chica. Sin embargo... ¿qué daño les habían hecho los magos? Les habían salvado la vida más de una vez, a él y a su familia. Quizás... quizás había llegado el momento de abandonar todos sus prejuicios. Como bien dijo Frank, nunca más volvería a conocer a alguien como Gabrielle. Podría vivir con ello. Estaba preparado.

Buscó el teléfono para llamar a la chica.

* * *

Se lo tuvo que contar todo: quien era y su relación con Harry Potter. Ella se puso muy contenta al saber que era su primo, y preguntó si lo podía ver algún día. Dudley suspiró. No iba a ser fácil, llevar aquello.

Sin embargo, con un gran esfuerzo por ambos, la relación prosperó. A Dudley le costó acostumbrarse a la magia de su chica y pidió, con un poco de temor, que no hiciera mucha enfrente de él. ¡Es normal que Gabrielle no le asustase el tamaño de Dudley, teniendo aquella arma letal llamada varita escondida en su chaqueta! Gabrielle también pidió a Dudley que no dijesen nada a sus padres: no es que pasara nada por salir con un muggle, pero a su padre no le haría gracia que su pequeña estuviese con un chico cuando tenía que estar estudiando. Dudley tampoco les dijo nada a los suyos pero el bocazas de Frank, sí.

Evidentemente, Vernon y Petunia pidieron conocer a esa "encantadora muchacha" y los invitaron a comer un domingo. Tras suplicar a Gabrielle que no mencionase nada de la magia, fueron a comer a Privet Drive. Con los nervios a flor de piel y con su mejor traje, Dudley llamó junto a su chica a la puerta de casa de sus padres.

La cosa no empezó bien. Petunia, así que fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, lo abrazó mientras decía:

-¡Mi peoncita! ¡Hacía tiempo que no venías a comer en casa! ¡Mamá está muy contenta!

Dudley quería que se lo tragase la tierra, pero Gabrielle esperaba a su lado educadamente.

-Mamá, esta es Gabrielle. – dijo cuando su madre lo soltó.

-Encantada, querida. ¡Que muchacha más encantadora! Pasad, pasad. Adentro están Vernon y tía Marge.

Al oír aquello Dudley perdió todo el color de su piel. ¡Tía Marge! De todas las personas que podía haber ahí dentro, tía Marge era la que menos le apetecía ver en aquel momento. La mujer no sabía comportarse ¿Qué diría a Gabrielle?

-¡Vaya, este es el pequeño Duddy! – exclamó al ver a Dudley - ¡Que fuerte estás! ¿Por qué nunca has ido a visitar a tu querida tía?

Y lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Dudley lo soportó pacientemente, pues no era buena idea contradecir a Marge, pero entonces oyó los ladridos de un perro y un ligero gemido de Gabrielle. Un perro enorme y feo la estaba ladrando directamente mientras dejaba en el suelo gran cantidad de babas.

-Oh, este es Bunny, mi perro – lo presentó. El perro no tenía ningún parecido con un conejo adorable – lo siento, querida. Tú debes ser su novia, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Georgina?

-Me llamo Gabrielle Delacour – se presentó.

-Ah, ¿eres francesa? – preguntó Marge y tiró de la correa a su perro – ya basta, Bunny. ¿Y que tal te trata Duddy? ¿Verdad que es todo un galán? Nuestro Dudley siempre ha tenido éxito. A las mujeres nos gustan los tipos fuertes y varoniles – dijo, y rió.

Dudley rió forzosamente, al igual que su chica, mientras deseaba haber podido advertir a Gabrielle sobre su tía, pero ¿cómo iba a suponer que Marge estaría allí? Saludó a su padre, quien vio a la chica y asintió. No le gustaban las amigas de Dudley, ya que todas eran demasiado… masculinas. Gabrielle, sin embargo, era una chica femenina, educada y muy, muy bonita. Se alegró de la elección de su hijo.

Habían puesto la mesa en el salón, el cual Petunia se había esmerado en limpiar. Al menos la casa estaba limpia, se consoló Dudley. Miró de reojo a Gabrielle, quien le sonrió y le susurró "no pasada nada". Él se tranquilizó a medias, puesto que la comida aún no había empezado, y a saber qué podía decir Marge.

Sin embargo esta estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo, así que fue el turno de sus padres. Le preguntaron qué estudiaba y ella contestó que estudiaba economía, como anteriormente habían pactado ella y Dudley (en realidad, ayudaba a su hermana Fleur en Gringotts). Les habló de su familia, contó que estuvo en un internado de élite, algo que contentó mucho a los Dursley. Sin duda, aquella chica era un buen partido. Al final de la comida, Dudley empezaba a tranquilizarse. No había ido tan mal.

Pero poco después ocurrió.

Al acabar el postre, un ruido fuerte inundó la sala. Todos miraron de un lado para otro a ver qué era, hasta que Vernon se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que provenía de la chimenea. Tanto Vernon, como Petunia y su hijo recordaron la escena vivida muchos años atrás. Y la de aquel día terminó igual:

-¡Atrás! – dijo la voz de dentro y un segundo después la pared que tapaba la chimenea salió volando por los aires.

-¿Qué, qué? – preguntó Marge, que se había medio dormido, pero por encima de ella, hubo otra voz que gritó: la de Gabrielle.

-¡Papa! – gritó.

-¡Gabrielle! – gritó el padre y poco después se enfrentaban en una discusión en francés. El padre, por la cara que hacía, no parecía muy contento. Después de decirle cuatro cosas a su hija, se volvió hacia los Dursley.

-¿Son ustedes muggles? – preguntó, al ver la casa – rayos… ¿entonces por qué estaba esta chimenea en la red flu? Bueno, da igual. Siento mucho todo esto, pero mi hija me ha estado ocultando su relación con vuestro hijo. Me he enterado por mis contactos que el chico vive aquí…

-¡Ya soy mayor para salir con quien quiera! – lloriqueó Gabrielle. -¡Eres un anticuado, papá!

-Espera, espera – dijo Vernon, poniéndose rojo – me estás diciendo que esta chica… tu novia… ¿es uno de _esos_?

-Sí, papá – dijo Dudley, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y lo sabías?

-Sí.

Vernon se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo. Parecía a punto de explotar.

-¿¡Y me lo has ocultado!?

-¡Papá! – gritó Dudley y se plantó ante su padre por primera vez en su vida - ¡Yo la quiero!

-¡No quiero que vuelva a entrar ninguno de esos… de esa gente rara en mi casa! – gritó Vernon fuera de si - ¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí!

Gabrielle, agarrada del brazo de su padre, fue obligada a salir mediante polvos flu. El padre también desapareció, sin arreglar el daño que había hecho en la casa. Tía Marge, por suerte de todos, se había vuelto a dormir, pensando que el ruido era de la tele.

Dudley miró a sus padres (Petunia se había tapado la cara con las manos) y, más rojo que su padre y sin mediar ni una palabra, salió y abandonó la casa de un portazo.

* * *

No volvió a hablar con ella hasta el cabo de una semana, cuando se presentó a su casa en Londres. Dudley se sorprendió, ya que la chica no había contestado al teléfono desde entonces. Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi padre – dijo Gabrielle – he hablado con él y ha recapacitado. Está dispuesto a conocerte… aunque también quiere que me vuelva a Francia, aunque si le caes bien a lo mejor deja quedarme.

Dudley suspiró:

-Yo también te debo una disculpa. Mis padres… no toleran el tema de la magia. Y, lo siento mucho pero… - cogió aire. Lo que iba a decir era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida – creo que no debemos vernos más.

-Pero, Dudley… - Gabrielle tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Lo pasarías mal el resto de tu vida – continuó Dudley, recordando a su primo y su relación con sus padres – mi familia jamás te aceptaría. Y yo admito que me sería muy raro vivir con alguien… como tú. Vuelve a Francia y encuentra a alguien mejor.

Gabrielle se echó a llorar, pero comprendió que su chico tenía razón. Tras un fuerte abrazo y un ligero beso en los labios, salió de su estancia. Dudley la vio marchar, con su largo cabella rubio y su tez bellísima. Sintió mucha angustia y ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en su vida había tomado una decisión pensando en el futuro y en otra persona más que en si mismo. Le había costado horrores, pero no quería que Gabrielle fuese infeliz por su culpa.

Y todo por una chica. Una chica bruja.


End file.
